Stephanie (Comic Series)
Stephanie is a character first encountered in Issue 176 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is a member of the Commonwealth. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Stephanie's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Ohio Very little is known about Stephanie's life after the outbreak, except for the fact that she has a group and claims to be part of a settlement near Alexandria. She has also mentioned that she has been there since the beginning, and implied that her group has more than fifty members. In Issue 157, she reveals this settlement to be in Ohio. Call To Arms Stephanie talks to Eugene daily as they attempt to build trust between each other. Eugene tells her about the Whisperer conflict and the upcoming war. He tells her how Alpha marked the border and that she killed Rosita, his wife. Stephanie is shocked and offers her condolences, and out of sympathy, trust and courtesy she tells him her name. The Whisperer War Stephanie and Eugene continue to talk. Eugene tells her that Alexandria is preparing for war. Stephanie believes that her community are past the days of violence and have no problems where they live. Eugene admits that he trusts her and reveals the location of Alexandria. Stephanie, who still doesn't fully trust Eugene yet reluctantly says that she and her group are in Ohio, then warns him that they "better not be evil". A Certain Doom Stephanie is heard through the radio asking if Eugene is still there, but with Siddiq answering much to her surprise. She didn't respond to him after that. Lines We Cross Eugene attempts to contact Stephanie again at first she is mad because Siddiq answered her, breaking their agreement. After Eugene pleads with her she agrees to talk to Rick, after talking with him she agrees for both communities to meet and gives them a place. New World Order As Eugene and company are lead into The Commonwealth Stephanie spots Eugene and attempts to speak to him, but is stopped by Lance. He doesn't allow her or Eugene to speak to each other. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Stephanie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Eugene Porter Eugene is the first person Stephanie encountered through the radio in Issue 151 after a long time. After they weren't trusting each other at first they he told her about their fight with the Whisperers, Rosita etc. and they told each other their settlements. Lance Hornsby Stephanie and Lance appear to have a poor relationship. While Stephanie was authorized to use a radio, she was not authorized to speak on behalf of the Commonwealth, nor to invite people to come find the community, for this Lance is very mad at Stephanie as he doesn't allow her to speak to Eugene or anyone from the group, until they are cleared by Pamela Milton. Rick Grimes TBA Appearances Trivia *Stephanie is the first character in the Comic Series to be introduced in a voice only role. *In Issue 176, Stephanie is shown to be Caucasian-American, but in Issue 178, she is African-American. **In the Letter Hacks for Issue 179, Sean admits that her skin tone "was off" in Issue 176 and that she is indeed African-American. Category:Alive Category:Comics Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:The Commonwealth